You're weird but I like you
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: She is witty, short tempered sometimes, and mysterious. From America, she came to Seigaku to take over the family business what she didn't expect was to find friendship and love. But will she see it soon if she thinks Fuji is weird? FujixOC. Expect OOCnes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own this.

Chapter 1: A Thief In Seishun Gakusen High

It was the usual morning at Seishun Gakusen High at that time. Sumire Ryuuzaki was enjoying her usual cup of tea at that time. Practice won't start for hours and so she had time to relax and unwind. Her gaze landed on the picture of two girls smiling happily. One girl looked a lot like Sakuno, his granddaughter, while the other was a complete stranger to anyone who looked at it. Sumire smiled when she looked at the picture of two special girls. She looked out in the window and saw men in black prowling the grounds of the school. She shook her head in amazement and laughed.

"Looks like she had arrived."

Sakuno smiled happily as she stared at the window outside Not even bothering to listen at the babble of her teacher in math. Yesterday her childhood friend called and said she would arrive soon in Japan for a visit. She said it would be a surprise how long is she going to stay…but Sakuno didn't care. As long as she is going to visit that would be okay.

It has been years since she had seen her and she thought that she had forgotten about her already, especially since she's so… but when she called her one day and said she's coming back for a visit she can't hardly contain her excitement.

Her eyes widen when she saw men in black prowling outside, she nearly laughed at that time…wait then that means…. she has arrived.

"MS. RYUUZAKI!"

She ran along the hallways of the building she had just entered. She looked behind her and sighed a relief when she saw nobody was following her. Her disguise wouldn't work right now, especially since they have already seen her in it. She needed a new disguise…fast.

She opened the door beside her but quickly shut it.

"Scary guy. Especially those eerie glasses." She heard footsteps running along her way and ran off to nowhere.

She was breathing hard as she leaned on a door. She held the doorknob and saw it wasn't locked. She nearly jumped in delight but stopped herself when the footsteps are getting louder by each passing minute.

The room was empty when she entered. She saw some lockers at her side and opened one. She smiled when she saw a jacket inside.

"Oh god please don't be sweaty and smelly." She put the jacket on and found it was too big for her. "Too big…but not smelly. This will do. Good thing I brought my cap. Hey, this jacket smells great."

The scene could be compared to a thrilling action packed movie. Where the heroine gets chased by villains and bangs…okay that was extreme.

She hung her cap below her eyes and left the room once the footsteps outside disappear. She wasn't looking on where she was walking so as a typical scene of romantic flicks she bumped on a wall. Ha! You thought it was the guy!

"Awww! That hurts!" She massages her swollen forehead. "Stupid wall."

"Are you okay?" She looked beside her and saw a guy with brown hair and eyes that never cease to smile.

She blushed when she saw him.

'God that was so embarrassing, the guy with freaky eyes saw everything. Could this get any worse?'

"Is that my jacket?" he asked curiously. Just then she heard footsteps coming her way.

'Somebody up there must hates me.' She thought to herself.

She looked around and saw the janitor's closet. Without warning, she pushed him inside the room with her and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about this but you're a witness and I couldn't afford to let you go right now."

AN:

I didn't copy this to any fics out there. Okay there might be some OOC in this story but I don't care. Tell me what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2: From Thief to Heiress

Syusuke Fuji, a fourth year student, had never expected to get himself locked inside the janitor's closet with a plain psycho. He felt her stiffen when he heard footsteps coming in their way.

'Maybe this girl is an escaped patient from the asylum?' Fuji thought to himself.

Without warning the girl put her slender hand on Syusuke's mouth and motioned to keep quiet. When the footsteps got closer, she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him.

He could smell her sweet smell at that time. Cinnamon mint with a hint of something he couldn't identify. He expected for a girl to smell something flowery but this girl is different.

'So insane persons could smell nice too.'

Outside he could hear some men talking to their radio about the missing person.

'I knew it.'

Once the sound of footsteps disappears she pulled her hand away and opened the door slowly. She checked if someone is still outside and saw none. She laughed and opened the door fully.

"Ha! You think you can spoil my fun! Think again!" She shouted in a fluent English accent to an empty hallway. She looked so childish and funny at that time, too bad he couldn't see her face because of the cap she wore.

She stiffened when she had just noticed she had company. "So…this is your jacket huh? How can you prove this is your jacket?" She crossed her arms as if challenging him to answer that.

"Look at the tag." She craned her neck to look at the tag and there it is in Japanese letters, his name.

She sighed in a defeated way and took off the jacket. Leaving only her blue top and her black slacks.

"By the way who are you?" Syusuke asked curiously. "And you have a perfect Japanese, too bad for the accent though."

"First of all sorry about the jacket. Second, thanks for the compliment…I think. Third…." He could see her smirk beneath the cap she wore. "I am a hired killer and those guys that are after me were the police." She said with a bright smile. His eyebrow rose at what she said.

'Psycho I tell you.' Syusuke was starting to get scared of this escaped psycho. He heard psychos are dangerous.

Suddenly she started to stagger and was about to fall on the ground if he wasn't there to catch her.

"Drat…at this rate I won't Aunt Sumire." Her cap fell off releasing a mass of long shag red hair on Syusuke's arm. She pushed herself off him and bowed. "Sorry for the trouble but I have to get going." Slowly she picked her cap and went away in a slow pace. She didn't get that far she fell again.

"Are you okay?" Psycho or not this girl needs help. She looked at him with her stunning emerald eyes and smiled.

"Just jet lag and if you're a tennis player who knows Sumire or Sakuno Ryuuzaki it would be much better."

"I know those two." Syusuke's smile became even brighter at the mention of those two. Her eyes widen in delight.

"Really? This is great! I've been walking in this building for hours. Could you take me to them?" Syusuke eyebrow furrowed in worry thinking what would a psycho wanted with them. As if reading his mind she smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry I just wanted to see them, that's all." Sighing, he agreed to her. "But can we rest for a while? Some place where those guys can't find me?"

Tezuka and others might be looking for him right now but he can't leave this girl alone. Well he can't but she won't let him leave. She said she doesn't know the way around and since he's free he could show around while keeping her company.

He looked at her leaning over the railway looking at the vast school grounds. He was amazed at how different she was at the other girls he knew. She didn't blush or stutter around him. It was a refreshing feeling.

"Do you always smile like that?" the girl asked all of a sudden. Syusuke sweat dropped at her question. "Never mind. So you're name is Fuji, like the Mountain Fuji and those apples, right?"

'She's frank.'

"That's my last name."

"Oh I see…cool surname." She returned her gaze from the school grounds. He nearly fell when he heard her squeal. "Hey it's Aunt Sumire!" she was about to leave when she faced him and smiled sheepishly. "Ummm…I don't know which way to go…. so lead the way!"

Her back was turned on her so she sneak in and put both of her hands in her eyes. "Guess who?"

The members of Seigaku team stiffened when they saw a girl sneak in behind Ryuuzaki-sensei and played "Guess Who" with her. This girl with a cap on sure is brave.

"You are in big trouble, young lady." Sumire reprimanded the girl. She was laughing when she pulled her hand away. Sumire glared at the girl and shook her head. "Same as always…" Suddenly Sumire's face broke into a smile and hugged the girl.

"Everyone!" Sumire shouted to everyone as they assembled in front of her. The girl pulled out her cap and everyone was amazed at her beauty. The girl's eyes widen when she saw Inui.

"Ah! The guy with the weird glasses and the bugs!" After she said that, everyone paled and looked at the jug Inui had brought.

"And you…" She faced Ryoma this time. "You look like someone I knew back then…yeah Uncle Nanjiroh's grumpy but cute kid." Ryoma hung his head lower because this girl was starting to remind him of something…scary. Sumire coughed to get their attention.

"Everyone I would like you to meet…" the girl cut Sumire off afraid of something.

"Meg, just Meg." Suddenly a shout came from a distance.

"Miss Frey!" Meg stiffened when the man in black called her followed by another group of men in black. "We've been looking for you. Your grandfather wants to see you right now."

She sighed sadly and faced Sumire, "I am glad I saw you today Aunt Sumire." Her voice has lost its perk and faced Syusuke. "Thanks for everything."

She left sadly with the men surrounded her like a fragile piece.

Everyone's eyes widen at what they saw.

"Nyah! Her last name sounds like the same with the heir of that rich family in America." Eiji said. Inui pulled out his notebook and began to scribble something on it.

"Actually she is the heiress of some of the large company in America and soon to be the head of our school."

Sumire looked at the place where Meg last appeared and sighed sadly. "Same as before…"

She straightened before entering the office of her grandfather. She walked in gracefully inside the carpeted room of her grandfather. Wood, tobacco, and leather assaulted her senses once she entered the room. She looked around expecting her parents to reprimand her on her un-lady like behavior and as usual they weren't there.

"You're parents left an hour ago to Canada." Her grandfather said once the door closed behind her. She smiled sarcastically at that.

"What do you expect from them, they're socialites?"

"Aren't you going to greet your grandfather?" He said in a stern voice. Her frown melted into a smile and went over to give him a hug. "You're much beautiful in person." His grandfather fondly said.

Even though to a lot of people thinks her grandfather is a scary man to cross with, she would brush that statement aside and tell them how great and wonderful her grandfather is…a well grandparent.

The only thing she inherited from her grandfather is his emerald eye; the other features are from his American father.

"So tell me how is your adventure at Seigaku?"

She went over to the window and looked at the garden outside. "I only met few people in there. I haven't even seen Sakuno yet. But you know what, people at Seigaku sure are…interesting. There is weird guy named Inui who wore a smoked eyeglass. He reminds me of an evil scientist…maybe I could share to him my new formula." His grandfather sweat dropped at what she said. "Remember Uncle Nanjiroh's kid? Ummm…Ryoma I think, I saw someone there who looks a lot like him. To bad he didn't say that "Mada mada dane" line so cute. Then there is this guy who smiles a lot. He helped me find Aunt Sumire." She faced her grandfather with a smile on her face. "He's weird but he's nice. I haven't met someone like him before."

His grandfather was now intrigued at this. Meg rarely got interest in men…in fact she thinks they are just nice to be friends but a lousy boyfriend. Hmmm…maybe he should call Sumire after this.

"I know your parents said that you are going to stay here for a few days but after I talked with them I managed to make your stay longer. In fact you're going to study here as a normal student in Seigaku." Her eyes widen in delight and leaned in the mahogany desk.

"How did you manage to do it?"

"Well I told them this is the best way to train you to take my position as the head of the board members when I retire."

"Thank you."

She knew her visit in this country wouldn't be so boring. It just had gotten better.

AN:

Wow that was fast! I would like to thank my reviewers and I promise to make it much interesting the next chapter. Now I'm just thinking who will be Tezuka, Eiji, and Momoshiro's girlfriends.

TNX 14th Shrine Maiden, Emiho, AznAnimelover91.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own P.O.T.

"…" – English language

Chapter 3: First Day…First Juice!

"Does the uniform have to be like this? It looks like it came out from the anime where that girl have to twirl around just to transform." Meg was frowning thoughtfully while checking her uniform. Standing behind her is her maid, Whitney, who held her royal blue bathing robe delicately in her arms. Whitney wore black and white maids clothes at that time. Even though she is older than Meg by three years, Whitney loves her mistress dearly like a small sister.

"The uniforms here in Japan really do look like that." Whitney calmly said. Meg sighed and turned to stare at Whitney with fear in her face.

You may be wondering what in the world is happening in here. It has been her third day in Japan and she still hasn't seen Sakuno yet…not that she had tried but her schedule has been hectic ever since her grandfather told her that she is going to study at Seigaku. First she has to cancel some of the events she would have for the next four months. Some boring meetings, exclusive parties…which she gladly canceled, and some troublesome activities for socialites. Second, welcome party held by prestigious people, invited by her parents. BORING! Third, she has to add some finishing touches at her application at Seigaku…well her grandmother finished the rest of it.

All in all she is one busy bee but this thing is normal for her.

"This is my first time in going to school ever that is not…prestigious and I don't want to mess this up. What do you think school life is?" Curiosity filled her face as Whitey struggled to find the right words without scaring Meg off.

"Well Miss…" When she saw Meg's glare she smiled. "Meg, high school life is colorful in here because of club activities, festivals, White Day." Meg's eyes widen in delight at that.

"Sounds cool. I hope this time I get to see Sakuno. Did you know that she's been busy because of some sport? I wonder what sport that is?" Whitney just smiled at her mistress. She had never met this Sakuno girl but Meg had been telling her stories about her times with Sakuno and she could tell Sakuno was…is Meg's first and only friend.

Meg sighed in defeat about the uniform and went inside to her private bathroom. "This uniform really looked like a sailor outfit. It hikes up in my leg."

"But Meg, you've worn a lot of mini skirt before."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Guess this will do." A sound of water splashing behind the bathroom door could be heard. "Oh yeah, have you already found Uncle Nanjiroh's address?"

"Not yet…maybe this lunch."

"Thanks."

7:15 am

Syusuke Fuji opened the blinds of his room to let the sunlight in. "Looks like it will be a great day today." He smiled when he saw how healthy his cacti are today. Yes, today is a great day. Dressed in his uniform and his things are packed neatly, he was ready to go.

"Syusuke?" A soft voice called from behind him. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Saa…onee-chan, good morning!"

"You're early today?" Syusuke looked at her curiously. Usually his sister would greet him and leave for work…but not this.

"I usually leave at this time? To practice remember?"

"Oh, it's just that it would be nice if you leave later because a big surprise might come your way." Syusuke was confused at his sister today.

Just then, Syusuke's alarm went on and off he went to school.

At 7:55, Meg's car could be seen around the corner of Seigaku.

"Could you drop me off right here, Eddie? I mean I don't want to attract some attention when I come."

"But Ms. Frey, we still haven't arrived your school yet?" Eddie, Meg's personal driver was a man in his mid-forties and has a receding hairline on his head, said with worry in his voice.

"I know…but I want to…blend in. I want to feel what is like to be normal." Meg pleaded and gave her best puppy stare. Eddie gave in but he felt worried about his young mistress, you see she has this habit of getting herself lost, due to constant riding in the car.

"Don't worry I'll be fine…and oh don't wait for me later I'll be coming home with Sakuno-chan." Before Eddie could protest Meg was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh." Was all he could say. He pulled out his cell phone and called her grandfather. Minutes later he was looking at the road where Meg ran off to with worry etched in his face.

Nobody had seen Meg leave a car at that time, but she sure does attract some attention because of her unique American appearance.

She just ignored the stares given her way and just went inside the gates of Seigaku. Nobody even bothered to greet her because the bell had just rang and everyone went scampering away for his or her class.

Meg just approached the shoe cabinet with ease and started to look for her locker. It took her some time but she managed it in the end.

"Now, where is the third year class?" She took her schedule and mused out loud as she roamed around the empty hallways until she bumped into someone. She started to noticed how different this school is from her previous one.

The floors aren't carpeted and the walls aren't covered in varnished mahogany wood. The air in Seigaku isn't suffocating as her previous school does because you have to check the every move you make. You must be flawless, graceful, and be plastic. Her musings was cut short when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"**I'm sorry…"** She blinked dazedly at the man in front of her.

"Don't you know I'm a member of the tennis club and I have a two years experience? Hey you're familiar." Ha you thought it was he, don't you?

"HORIO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" An angry face of the teacher bellowed behind him. Horio paled and ran of to the principal's office. Meg sweat-dropped and tapped the teacher.

"Excuse me…I'm new here…and could you tell me where is Class 3-3?" The teacher scrutinized her for a moment and paled for a moment when she noticed Meg is a foreigner.

"**Hehehe…how do you do? I'm fine!**" The teacher stammered while blushing. Meg wanted to laugh at his sad attempt in speaking English.

"I am fine thank you." Meg really wants to laugh but when she saw how the teacher fidgeted she decided not to. "Ummm…can you help me find this room?" She handed the teacher her schedule.

The teacher had been a big help for her and now she can see her room in the distance. Her soft footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and her heart thumped loudly as she neared her destination. The moment she stood face-to-face with the door she wanted to retreat and ran back home.

She could hear the soft voice of the teacher behind the door and thought of the life she would have with these people.

She swallowed hard and knocked on the door. Her heart went with the beat of the footstep of the teacher as her head swirled around. She bit her lip and massaged her head when the teacher opened the door.

"I'm glad you've arrived. I'm starting to get worried." The lady has a nice face and Meg already liked her.

"I'm sorry…I got lost." Meg said with a smile. The teacher faced the class and introduced her. When she entered the class the first thing that her eyes had landed were two shocked faces of men she had met before. Her nervousness slowly disappeared knowing she could survive this day after all.

"Would you write your name on the board and introduce yourself to us?" the lady asked. At first she wrote her name in a flourish script but erased it when she remembered she's at Japan and not in America. When she turned around surprised gazes greeted her.

"I am Megara Elizabeth Frey, but please call me Meg. I just came here two days ago from California." The faculty members were briefed before she arrived to keep her identity a secret. If anybody asked they would tell it was just a coincidence. As for the California thing…it was the truth because Meg was there for business and she thought that if she said she came from New York…well her cover would be blown.

"Class do you have any questions about Frey-san?" Several hands shoot up mostly from men. The teacher laughed amusedly and picked one.

"Do you have any boyfriend?" One guy asked. Meg laughed at that and shook her head. Every man in class except for the two let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is your favorite singer?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"What is your brand of shampoo?"

Questions like that started to come out one-by-one. Meg smiled at them but her gaze landed on two men whom she had met before. The teacher stopped everyone from asking and started to look for an empty seat.

"You can sit in front of Kikumaru-san…. raise your hand Eiji." Eiji waved at her instead of raising his hand.

"Good to see you both again…Fuji and Kikumaru-san." Meg greeted them with a smile.

They were waiting for the next class to begin Meg was unusually quiet at that time. She was looking dazedly at the window outside. Nobody had even bothered to talk to her at that time because mostly everyone was caught up in his or her own world. Few girls had introduced themselves to her but nobody stayed long enough to have a chat. The men…well they just only want to ask for a date, well mostly some of them.

A single bead of sweat dropped on her face as she stares quietly outside, never noticing the curious gaze Fuji and Eiji had sent her. She snapped out of her daze when she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hoi hoi, are you okay?" Eiji's worried face greeted her. She laughed at that question and told him she never felt better. LIAR! Eiji seemed to believe her but Fuji…well that's another story.

"Saa…you didn't told me you're going to study in here." Meg smiled at that and stared at the sunny scene outside.

"That's because I just learned about it when I came in here." When she stared back at them, the way her hair flipped gracefully, was eerily familiar. She noticed their silent scrutiny and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?"

"You look like that famous pop idol, Flame." Eiji said with excitement on his voice.

"Who?" When they saw the blank look Meg gave them, they were surprised she didn't know who Flame is.

"Flame is the mysterious international pop idol. Nobody knows who she really is because she always wore a mask and…" Meg cut Eiji off his long speech.

"What has she got to do with me?" Meg asked curiously.

"Well, the way your hair moves and your expression really looks like her." Fuji said. Meg's eyebrow rose at what he said.

"Really? Wow this girl must be cute. Don't tell me both of you guys are a fan of this fire girl?" Fuji just smiled while Eiji was about to start another lecture about this pop idol. Meg smiled at these two men but her smile turned into a frown when she noticed the heated stares sent her way.

"Is it me or did I do something wrong like trample on their sacred ground." Meg asked. Eiji snickered at that statement while Fuji…well nothing changed about him. "What? Don't tell me I just violated their sacred law like never get too close to our sacred god." Eiji couldn't hide his amusement anymore so he laughed very hard so as Fuji. "**Students in Seigaku are weird.**" Meg said with a shake of her head.

"Kikumaru-san, could you show me around and maybe show me where is the first year class?"

"I could show you around since Momoshiro wants to talk with Eiji today." Fuji brightly said. Eiji and Meg's eyebrow rose at that. It was sure weird because Fuji rarely did that. Meg looked at him before returning his smile.

"Okay." She stood up and was about to leave when she faced Fuji once again. "Oh by the way…bring it on." Fuji was surprised she knew what he was thinking at that time. Nobody had ever predicted…well except for Tezuka, onee-chan, and Ryuuzaki-sensei, that he was planning something bad. This girl really is different.

So far nothing weird has happened and Meg enjoyed the tour Fuji gave, even the sound of his voice.

When they turned another corner, Meg felt her head spin. Good thing he didn't saw it or else…

"This is the laboratory." Fuji opened the door and they saw Inui mixing something on a beaker. He really looks like an evil genius with the weird concoction he is making. Fuji sweat dropped at the sight of Inui laughing like a maniac. "Good afternoon Inui-san!" Inui's glasses glistened when he saw Fuji with Meg.

"You're the guy from yesterday right?" When she saw Inui nodded her curiosity got better of her. "What are you making?"

"It is an energy drink. I call it Super duper Penal Inui's Juice Deluxe." Inui said with pride in his voice. Meg tilted her head in confusion while Fuji just smiled too innocently.

"Inui makes the best juice in the world. Why don't you try it?" Inui got a glass and poured the maroon liquid on it and gave it to Meg.

"Well, **bottoms up**!" She gulped the juice in one drink and both men waited for her funny reaction. Their jaw dropped…well Inui only, when they saw Meg smiled. "You're right this is the best…however there is something missing in here."

She went to the laboratory table and put something in it. The color of the juice changed from maroon to indigo and gave it to Inui. Inui inspected the glass then drank all of it. His hand shook and took out his notebook and started scribbling on it.

"What is that ingredient you used? You just improved my drink." Inui pulled his gaze out from the notebook.

"I'll tell you later…" She massaged her head and smiled weakly at him. "By the way my name is Meg." She shook hands with Inui and left the room with a disappointed Fuji.

Fuji's plan didn't work. Oh well, there is still plan B. When he turned to look at Meg she was staggering and fell on the floor. His eyes widen in worry and looked at her. When he touched her she was too warm for a normal person. Her eyes opened for a second and smiled slightly.

"Blue…my favorite color…" after that she fainted in his arm. He hasn't had time to think what does she meant by that. Right now he has to bring her to the clinic.

Good thing Inui went out to check what was happening and helped Fuji by informing their teacher where they are. Once Fuji was gone with Meg in his arms, Inui saw a suspicious looking man on the corner but he suddenly disappeared.

The nurse had said she was stressed out and her body just gave away but he couldn't help but worry about her.

She was still sleeping when he left the clinic for practice.

"Nyah, is she okay?" the perky voice of Eiji greeted Fuji when he entered the locker room. Fuji schooled his face into a soft smile and answered him. He took his stuff out and changed his clothes.

"They said she was just tired and needed some rest…oh I forgot I have to tell Ryuuzaki-sensei about this. The nurse said I should call for her when something bad like this happened." He hurriedly dressed and took his racket out and left the room.

He found Sumire shouting orders at the members of Seigaku. He tapped her shoulder and she faced him with a scary scowl on her face. When Sumire realized it was Fuji, her face changed into a smile.

"The nurse said to tell you Frey-san is in the clinic." Her smiling face changed from worried to astonish.

"Did you bring her there?" Fuji nodded not knowing where this leads. "She let you did that without taking up a fight?" Fuji gave her a blank look. "Wow, she did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meg is a child full of pride and knowing someone seen her in her weakened state irritates her but you…what do you have that others don't?"

AN:

Okay that's it for now. Tnx!

Aznelemants

White Alchemist Taya

Hairband

14thShrineMaiden

AznAnimelover91

NDebN


End file.
